


Attention.

by x_IA_x



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AKASHI IS BAE, AKASHI IS LIFE, AKASHI IS SO HAWT, Akashi Seijuro - Freeform, Emperor Akashi Seijuurou, F/M, Fangirl, Fangirl Reader, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Seijuro - Freeform, Tyrant Akashi, akashi - Freeform, am now just playing with tags, idk what to do anymore, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_IA_x/pseuds/x_IA_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wanted was for his attention to be focused on her. Even just for a second. "Senpai... Please notice me." A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention.

Chapter One: Heterochromatic.

 

My life so far was just a never-ending gradient of black and white.

 

Everything that's been happening was just a loop of activities on repeat— a seemingly eternal cycle that stained and permanently marked my world. During the weekdays, I wake up, do the necessary morning preparations, go to school and somehow survive through the day by my own, go home, accomplish the homework and study further, do the necessary evening preparations, sleep, then repeat. For the weekends, I'd sleep in until the afternoon, wake up, eat, watch TV or surf the net, eat again, take a bath, sleep, and repeat.

 

The days pass by like a fast blur and the next thing I would know, it would be the start of a new week and the same thing happens once again. It was as if I was stuck watching a broken old record. I was certainly living, and yet I seemed isolated and unattached from the world. Everything was monochrome. Painstakingly dull, yet for me, it was frustratingly normal.

 

Sometimes I wonder, how does life look like through other people's eyes? Would it be colored sparkling bright with positive colors? Or would it be filled with warm hues of cozy red, orange, and yellow? Would a cool and soothing gradient of ocean blues and lush greens represent the world for one? Or would it be viewed with fun and wacky highlights of neon purple and electric blue?

 

My life was just a never-ending gradient of black and white.

 

That is, until I met him.

 

It was just like any normal day for me as a first year of Rakuzan High. And like any normal day, I was going through my cycle without fail. It was when I made my way to the library when I bumped into him.

 

Akashi Seijuro.

 

I didn't care that the impact made me collapse on the floor, making me drop my things. I didn't care that I was being stared at by a lot of people. And I didn't care that he was glaring daggers down at me so hard with a fearsome aura that I could probably be dead.

 

All I cared about at that time was his eyes.

 

His heterochromatic eyes.

 

At that certain moment, my cycle broke. My eyes which see the world as a dull black and white suddenly registered color. Like a television which malfunctioned at a time, static appeared in my vision. And yet, instead of making it worse, it made it better. His eyes staring down at me were an intimidating red and a forbidding gold. Those two colors broke my screen and seeped into my world, starting to spread all around me that even if they emitted a horrifying aura making me downright frightened, they gave me a certain warmth which spread throughout my body. All I could do was let out a flustered apology.

 

"Don't you dare repeat that mistake again."

 

 

He scowled at me, and then and continued walking down the hallway without looking back. My eyes trailed after him until he disappeared within the bustling clump of students in the hallways, making their way for lunch. He was the scariest person I ever met and yet, even though he treated me so poorly, even though I knew that what I felt and what I was to go through was a dangerous path, all I could think of was that he diffused color in my world—red and gold spreading and enveloping me from his heterochromatic eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So I'm fairly new to this site, I guess. I wanted to try posting one so here~ Of course it'd be about my one and only bae--Akashi Seijuro. I hope I gave justice to his character. I hope you like it! ^_^


End file.
